Image-based modeling refers to the creation of a 3-dimensional (3D) model from multiple 2-dimensional (2D) images. One technique that is oftentimes used during image based modeling is the insertion of a plane into the 3D coordinate system so that the plane aligns with the multiple 2D images. This plane insertion can be difficult for users because manipulating planes within a 3D coordinate system using a mouse and keyboard can be very confusing.